Breathe Without Screaming
by Soncnica
Summary: Sam's trying to breathe without screaming while Dean's pulling a leech off of him.


**This is for Darksupernatural, because… just because _hugs_ **

**It's set in S2, because Darksupernatural wanted it so. **

**I own nothing and sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes you're gonna find. **

**IMPORTANT : ****AND could you give me just a minute of your time and go to my profile page and vote in a little poll I have! It would mean a lot to me and I really wanna erm see what you guys think… please and thank you! Because if there will be a lot of NO's, I'll change it from SPN to RPF and post the story on my LJ!**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

It was a bright night... a summer's night with the moon round and huge and so close you could almost touch it.

Stars were flickering up on the black sky, forced to dance in and out of focus by the remains of the day's heat.

The white moonlight was spread over the meadow - high grass that no one bothers to cut down anymore swaying in the breeze - illuminating the forest's clearing, casting light where there should be darkness.

It had been a hot day, a real, true summer day, hot as hell and then some and it showed on the grass; all brown and burned, the soil dry and thirsty.

Trees were a left border to the meadow, a field full of corn its right border and the Impala parked somewhere in between, like an intermezzo to all the nature.

A dull thud echoed through the clearing and got lost in the forest when Dean pushed Sam up against a tree; his left forearm across Sam's collar bone, feeling that bone colliding with the bone in his forearm, his hand gripping Sam's jacket, twisting the fabric between his fingers so hard they were starting to cramp.

"Breathe man, come on." he kept his voice low, just for his brother to hear… no one else, not even the leaves on the tree's branch that was hanging dangerously low, brushing his back every time the wind blew just right.

Sam's eyes were closed tight with little wrinkles at the corners that told Dean that his brother was in some serious pain. Sam's cheeks were red from the heat, his whole face shining from sweat in the silver moonlight, his lips open and moving, probably trying to keep the screams and cusses inside, but low, barely there noises were still forming in Sam's throat.

He pushed his brother harder against the hard tree trunk and breathed out: "Breathe." because he could feel under his arms that Sam was holding in his breaths, trying to cope with the pain he was in by not breathing. And that was wrong.

"Sam."

That made Sam's eyes snap open and he pulled in a breath through his mouth, but before he could let it out through his mouth too, Dean's hand was over it, making Sam choke on whatever he wanted to say or scream.

"Shh, shh, shh, Sam, you need to be quiet, alright." Dean whispered, nodding to Sam's chin, his eyes searching for his brother's, his hands tightening on his brother's jacket, holding Sam up against the tree trunk with all the strength he had; which wasn't much, because he had been running through the forest with all the speed he could muster up and those two burgers he had for lunch weren't helping any.

Sam nodded and Dean let go of his mouth, flinching a little when he saw the confusion in his brother's eyes and that Sam was trying to keep his mouth shut so hard, that he bit the inside of his bottom lip.

But Dean couldn't do anything about that. First things first; take care of the big issue and then deal with the small ones.

"Alright, you just breathe and I'll get that thing off of you."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut again, sweating buckets, fighting to keep his screams and cusses inside, doing everything he could possible think off - biting his tongue, lips and inside of his cheeks with his teeth, penetrating the skin at some parts, feeling the metallic taste of blood spread out in his mouth – that would help him forget that he has a freaking leech attached to his side and that it's munching on his flesh.

"Dean…" he whimpered when the leech decided to sink its tiny, razor sharp teeth into his flesh again and tear some away. He could only imagine the damage the leech was doing on his body, could only imagine the scars he'll have there.

"I got it man, you just keep on breathing, alright? We don't want this thing's mom to come, huh? Yeah? Okay… just keep quiet."

It was hard to whisper, hard to keep his voice that low and breathy, but he had too. If the thing's mom would come… they would be in a whole new world of trouble. Sam's not ready to help him take her on and without backup; Dean's as good as dead.

He waited for his brother to nod, shuffling his feet a little closer between his brothers because it was beginning to get harder and harder keeping Sam pressed up against the tree, calm and breathing and not screaming his throat out.

Sam nodded, because, fuck no, he doesn't want its mom to come. He'll be quiet, but it was hard when there was a huge black demonic, mutant, whatever black leech attached to his skin eating him up with its sharp little razor teeth, making incisions on his skin, ripping his skin and flesh apart, leaving raw open wounds behind. Wounds that would bleed if the leech hadn't been drinking the blood while devouring his flesh. Some wine to all that steak, he guessed.

And they thought it was vampires. The whole 'cattle found drained of blood with puncture wounds' and shit like that… well duh, of course it should be vampires and not some huge, mutant, demonic, crazy assed leeches. Damn it.

"Breathe man, come on. Come on, Sam."

Dean whispered reminding his brother that he has to breathe and not hold it in, because he really doesn't need Sam passing out on him right now. Any other time, sure, but not right now. Because then… then they would be screwed.

"Sam, come on… help me out here, okay? Stand still, okay?"

Because yeah… his little brother was moving to all directions, small jerks of his arms, his legs, moving his feet, trying to get away and pressing himself closer to the tree trunk. Pain can be a nasty bitch.

"'m gonna pull it off now, alright. You just breathe. Don't make any noise, just breathe… deep breaths okay, Sam?"

Sam nodded and gripped Dean's jacket with his right hand, because his left one was occupied with chipping away the bark from the tree trunk - getting small splinters behind his fingernails - and even if he wanted to move his arm, he couldn't because the damn leech was firmly attached to his left side. And it was a big bastard too, almost eight inches long, slim and slimy stuck to his left side.

He shuddered when he remembered how it felt like when it was crawling up his side… he though it was just an ant, a small insignificant little ant, but when he raised up his shirt to see and try to get it off, his voice quivering when saying to his brother: "Dean, leech…" he knew he was in trouble. Big trouble.

And the noises it was making when it tore skin and flesh away from his side; like cutting into a nicely done steak, with juices squirting everywhere… he wanted to throw up… he wanted to scream out so badly, let some of the pain out through his mouth, wanted to cuss and yell but he couldn't… he just made himself stop and breathe deep breaths.

"Deep breaths, man, come on, just like dad taught us. Slow, okay. Sammy? Okay? Slow."

Sam breathed, in, out, in, out, in, out… slowly in fear of hyperventilating and that would just be… so bad. He knew that they can not afford him passing out… they were in danger and the bastard's mom can attack any second.

He tried to keep his screams inside when Dean pulled the leech off of him – pulling those teeth out of his flesh, ripping some with, because the bitch just didn't wanna let go of him, hot blood spilling down his skin and into the waistband of his jeans - but it was hard and he groaned, but Dean's hand was over his mouth in a heartbeat and all he could do was breathe through his nose.

"Breathe, breathe, Sam, come on. 's done…." Dean whispered while throwing the dead leech away, grimacing: "Ewww…" at how slimy it was, like a snail drooling all over his hand.

He pushed his brother even tighter to the tree: "'s done." looking into his baby brother's eyes that were barely keeping tears where they belong.

"'s good." he whispered while pulling a bandana from his jacket's pocket and putting it on Sam's side, wincing and hissing when he saw the mess Sam's side was in.

Small, short wounds were criss-crossing all over Sam's side, some bleeding, some too small to bleed, some showing pink flesh and some thankfully not so deep.

The moonlight can be a savior sometimes; allowing to see things that have to be seen yet feared to be seen. And seeing the mess Sam's side was in…

"You just keep on breathing, okay, keep quiet, get yourself together okay?"

Sam was doing just that… trying to breathe without screaming.

* * *

**The End**

**Could you please take just a minute and go vote in that poll I mentioned in my A/N's!**** Or if you chose to review this, you can tell me in your review too… or you can send me a PM, whatever works best for you, but I'd really love to hear your opinion. Thank you so much! **


End file.
